1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to network management. More specifically, the present invention provides the exchange of management information between a local network management device and a remote physical layer device (PHY).
2. Background Art
A communications network uses Auto-Negotiation to foster the exchange of management information between a network management device and a network device. An Auto-Negotiation routine enables the network management device to monitor and adjust the abilities of the network device to ensure proper or improved operation. In turn, the performance of the communications network is maintained or improved.
Typically, the network management device requires a direct connection to the network device to adjust the operation of the network device. Alternatively, an indirect connection to the network device can provide the required level of connectivity for efficient management. The indirect connection relies on the bi-directional exchange of management information through one or more intermediate network elements to provide connectivity.
A remote network device having a remote PHY lacks a direct connection to the network management device. Further, a communication interface connecting the remote network device to the network management device fails to provide the bi-directional exchange of management information between the remote PHY and the network management device. Deprived of either a direct or indirect connection to the remote PHY, management information exchanged by the remote PHY and a remote link partner is not delivered to the network management device. As a result, the network management device is incapable of monitoring and adjusting the capabilities of the remote PHY. Consequently, the overall performance of the communications network suffers.